Search For the Next Sakura family Butler
by airofree
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a princess of the "Sakura family" she is trying to find a new butler that has an alice so that he can enter the alice academy and she happens to find one ... what adventure awaits them?
1. The meeting

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice

**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own Gakuen Alice. don't sue me !**_

**Summary: **_**Mikan Sakura is a princess of the "Sakura family". She is trying to find a new butler and she happens to find one in her school and his name is Natsume Hyuuga. What adventures awaits them?**_

**LEAD CHARACTERS:**

**Mikan -14**

**Natsume - 15**

**Anna(the maid) – 22**

**Hotaru – 14**

**Ruka - 15**

**Sumire – 15**

**Chapter 1 : the "meeting"**

yawn the beautiful and bored girl named Mikan exclaimed .She was dazzling ,smart , almost all the time she was bored, She loves to read mangga, she hated to go to school.

Mikan transferred to Alice Academy at the age of 14 she was a newcomer there , she has an extraordinary alice.

**Beep-beep-beep…**the limousine was outside waiting for the gate to open. " sorry but the school doesn't allow cars to come inside said the fat guard. But this is PRINCESS MIKAN SAKURA so you mean you'll let her walk?."yes" the guard said while eating his doughnut .That's okay driver ill just walk.O-okay princess.

As she stepped out of the car all the boys that were walking to there classrooms couldn't believe that the princess mikan sakura has an alice .. but most of them was stung by her beauty.she didn't notice them because she was busy reading her mangga.

When she reached her classroom she was in class b.room 1340 (sorry I don't now the room number ))

As she step foot in the class , the room became quiet ..

Everyone was chit-chatting "oooohh is that the princess mikan sakura? OMG she has an alice?" " I bet she doesn't have an alice she just payed this school so she can enroll here"

OW hello Princess Mikan sakura welcome to alice academy,nice to meet you greeted Mr.Narumi .everyone this is Princess Mikan Sakura she has the nullifying alice.

Oh.. hey Mr.Narumi please just call me Mikan . yawns

So where's my seat?

At the last row and last column and your seatmate is…..

Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume Hyuuga was a popular boy not only for his looks but also for his dangerous type alice. He was not rich..he was SOOO poor.

Mikan passed by not noticing everyone was looking at her.as she met her seatmate natsume she said "hi my name is mikan" natsume replied and said.. Yeah Yeah whatever..silently says "hmpf nullifying alice how useless".

Mikan sat beside him.

When it was recess time she told mr.narumi that she needs a new butler that has an alice to serve her here at school and at her house. (Mr. Narumi had a brilliant idea.) Mikan, how about we'll have a search…Uhh... " Search for the next Sakura Butler" of course the contestants will have to be one of our students here so he can enter the academy.

Hm…. It's a brilliant idea mr.narumi.

--

A/N : I'm sorry it's so sloppy ..

BUT PLEASE **REVIEW..** I really need your review!!

**Next chapter – "The Search Begins"**

**Please REVIEW!!**


	2. Before the Search

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice!!_

**Chapter 2 of Search for the Next Sakura Family Butler**

Before the Search begins (gomen the next chapter is the search begins I accidentally got it switched Gomen!!)

... " Search for the next Sakura Butler" of course the contestants will have to be one of our students here so he can enter the academy.

Hm…. It's a brilliant idea Mr. Narumi

Then she went outside the classroom.

**Mikan's POV**

_Hm.. Search for my next Butler? Of course he has to be physically strong and with an alice._

End of POV.

Then something caught her eye it was a strawberry flavored ice cream, she went closer to the ice cream stand but the line was so long so she didn't want to buy anymore.

After that she was walking, trying to explore her new school, she saw a Sakura tree. She went closer to it then she saw Natsume Hyuuga.

"Yo" Mikan greeted

Natsume said nothing, he was sleeping with his manga on top of his face.

Then Mikan grabbed his manga and shouted "OI I KNOW YOUR AWAKE!!

"What?" Natsume said

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you're really awake"

Mikan stared at Natsume, Natsume also stared at Mikan.

"Ehy.. Natsume do you have a problem? Because the way you look at me it's like you have a really BIG problem" Mikan asked

"I have no problem" natsume replied

"I know you have a problem, c'mon tell me, maybe I could help"

"Yeah right"

"C'mon tell me or else"

"Or else what?"

Mikan tickles Natsume, Natsume tried not to laugh but he failed he laughed out loud, A girl named "Miyu" saw it she has a crush on natsume for almost 2 years already but didn't confess to him.

(a/n: aw)

Miyu was in great shock, she never saw a girl that close to natsume, except those fan girls and Sumire.

**Miyu's POV**

_I never saw a girl that close to natsume-kun before except those fan girls and Sumire, but tickle Natsume that's just to much, maybe that's his girlfriend……I mean she's beautiful, smart looking and she's rich she has everything! Even Natsume………_

_END OF POV_

"Okay! I'll tell my problem now STOP" natsume said still laughing

"HAI!" mikan already stopped

"It was a long time ago... my parents left me at an orphanage because they couldn't let me go to school they had no money to enroll me into a school, their life was full of burden's, since they left me in the orphanage I never heard of them, The people in the orphanage took care of me, but when I turned 12 I discovered my alice …. It was a dangerous type alice it was "fire"….

Mikan was listening attentively so he decided not to stop.

"The people who took care of me said not to use it again, but one day Mr. Narumi came to the orphanage with 4 people wearing tuxedo riding a limo, the person's who took care of me asked them what they needed they said

"We need a boy named Natsume Hyuuga to enroll at our school"

"Gomenasai, but you need to adopt him first before you can enroll him to any school you want"

"Okay then so, I was adopted and stuff like that now my father is Narumi, I really hate him I really think he is gay-

"Sooo?? What IS your problem??" Mikan asked

"Dumbdumb! Don't you get it? All the burden is passed onto ME! Stupid"

"Oh, I see so you need money, how much?"

"50 million dollars"

"lol, that's it?" mikan said laughing

"Don't call it "that's it" well you could call it that but for me such a poor guy…. Pay something like 50 million dollars?! That's a big amount of money stupid"

"Don't call me stupid.. I'm … smart : ) .. Really I am and I even have a solution."

"What is it??"

"Join my search"

"Search for what?"

"My next butler, we'll I wont let you join if your that cold to me and to people"

Wind blows…

"I'll join polka-dots"

Mikan blushes a thousand shades of red

"HN"

Natsume grabs her... suddenly

He hugged her so tight that he didn't want to let go.

Natsume pushes her back and said "arigato … polka dots"

"Whatever" was all mikan said then she ran away (by the way she was blushing)

**DING!! The bell rang and recess was over**

"Everyone please take your seat, I have an announcement to make, there will be a search for princess mikan's new butler, if anyone wants to join please take a form" Mr. Narumi said

Almost every boy got a form...

Natsume was about to stand when mikan stopped her,

"Natsume you have a reputation to keep, your cool and stuff and you suddenly get a form. . .Uh – uh, I'll give you a form later underneath the Sakura tree" mikan whispered

"Hn" was all natsume said

Mikan was smiling at him

…..

**After 2 subjects …**

DING!! The bell for lunch rang.

Every boy except Natsume ran towards Mikan

"Hey princess Mikan wanna eat lunch with me?" was every boy's question

"NAH" was all mikan's reply

The Girl's ran towards natsume and said (except mikan)

"Natsume- kun!! Will you eat lunch with me??" was all the girls' questions

But natsume didn't care for them

**Natsume's POV**

_Crazy girls, I just say no to them everyday why won't they stop?_

**End of POV**

"Natsume!" mikan shouted

Mikan ran as fast as she could, Mikan grabbed Natsume and said

"Come eat lunch with me, I'll pay for what you'll eat" mikan exclaimed then dragged him to the canteen

"Ouch!ouch!ouch!ouch! Stop it I can walk you know you're treating me like a slave woman!"

"Gomen!" then she smiles

**At the Canteen/Cafeteria**

As Mikan and natsume entered the canteen everyone became quiet and stared and started to chit-chat

Chit chat :

"ohmgee!! P.mikan (I'll call her P. Mikan from now on princess is too long, okay?) and Natsume?? kawaii!!"

"I bet that natsume guy just wants money from her, how sad the Princess got fooled by that low leveled but HOT and strong Natsume"

"The princess is hot I wish I would have her" some blonde haired guy named Ruka said

**SLAP!!**

"How dare you say that in front of me baka!" a dark haired girl named Hotaru slapped Ruka

"Okay, chill honey I won't replace you" he said with a fake smile

(a/n: Ruka is a playboy, tsk tsk tsk sorry it's the total opposite of him I just wanted him to be like that : ))

"Oh and by the way honey I want to join that butler thingy I already signed up, I really need the money my mom and dad took my credit card ." ruka said

"Sure, just don't do anything to P.mikan if you win" hotaru said

"Oh yes honey…" (A/n: what a liar)

**Back to Natsume and Mikan**

"What do you want to eat Natsume-kun?" mikan asked

"Everyone's chit chatting about us, Mikan" Natsume said

Mikan climbed to the table and shouted "I'TS NOT WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!"

Suddenly the crowd stopped chit chatting about them

"So, Natsume what do you want to eat?" Mikan asked again

"Whoa, that was fast ….. Anything that you would buy" Natsume replied

"Okay" Mikan replied

**After they ate lunch**

"Yum" mikan said

They went underneath the sakura tree

"Natsume-kun!! Here's your form!!" mikan said

Natsume takes it without saying anything

Mikan fell asleep, underneath the Sakura tree

**Natsume's POV**

_Should I wake her up? Or should I lay her head in my lap? I think I should lay her head in my lap.._

End of POV

Natsume slowly laid her head in his lap

**Natsume's POV**

_Mikan , arigato for the help, your so beautiful, your hazel eyes, your hair , your body ,…… WAIT? I want her!? What the heck! Hell no!_

End of POV

Natsume touches her face, slowly then her hair her really shiny and long hair, then he kisses her forehead

Mikan woke up:

And says... Natsume-kun? Aren't we late for our last 2 subjects?"

Natsume laugh's out loud and says "yeah were late I think 2 hours already, oh! Class is over, many people saw you sleep"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!? Why didn't you wake me up?! I bet that was really embarrassing" Mikan shouted

"Mikan you know what... you look cute when you sleep" Natsume told her

Then they both blush but natsume's was covered by his bangs

Suddenly Natsume grabbed her then…

**REVIEW!! ****Please tell me if you want me to continue this**

**NEXT CHAPTER – "the search begins"**

**I think I made it long, b'cuz I really got tired writing this chapter please I need your reviews!**

**it took me a while to update.. And gomen :( **

**peace out … airofree : ) **


	3. The Search Begins

Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice!

**Chapter 3 of Search for the Sakura Family Butler**

GUYS thanks for reviewing my chap 2 and 3!! guys.. please review I know many people read this but they don't review :(please review everyone this is hard work ya know :0 heehee...

thanks to the people who reviewed!!:)

-kradraven-,dbzqtfan2004, akerue , MeIsWatIam ,StarAngel02 , Fujiwara Yuri(LOL), Aeria Masie - yeah I kinda got the idea there :),dominiqueanne , Ubiquitious Woman (LOL) , aliceacademy8 , XxblackwingsxX ,euca1995 and Vydon!! tY really out of all the readers you all were the only ones who reviewed!!thank you very much!!

-sorry for the grammatical errors, and the wrong spelling , gomen :0

**The Search Begins**

* * *

Suddenly Natsume grabbed her then…

He shooed away the fly that was on Mikan's blouse

**Mikan's POV**

_NEH!! I thought that he was really going to kiss me now! Hmpf… sob…..i like him?well maybe i do.. am i ready to move on?  
_

_End of POV_

**Natsume's POV**

_Whew, thank you fly !! I almost kissed her damn it! She's such a cute baka , If I kissed her she would avoid me and she would think that I was going to fast and she wouldn't let me join in her search.._

_End of POV_

"A-arigato Natsume kun for shooing it away…"Mikan thanked him

"No problem, polka"

"I better go home now or anna-chan will kill me" mikan said

"Okay, see ya tomorrow cute baka"

"What did you say??" mikan asked

"Nothing… I said nothing" natsume blushes

"Well see you tomorrow natsu-kun!!" then she kisses him in the cheeks

Natsume covers his self with his manga and pretends to sleep..

"_natsu-kun ey? she's so cute... oh crap damn it, im falling for her" natsume thinking_

"Hello! Anna-chan! I'm on my wa-

"tsk tsk tsk! I said you'd better be here by 5 o'clock"

"I'm sorry anna-chaaaaaaaaaaaan not gonna happen again"

" hm… okay, oh and can you stop by the Sakura convenience shop or your shop, can you buy me Lays? Barbecue flavor? Please... mi-chan!"

"hai-hai!" mikan said

**At her Convenience store/Sakura convenience store..**

Mikan went inside the store.

"welcome mikan-sama" all the employee's welcomed her

"hey guys!!" mikan said

she walked and saw the LAST lays: barbecue when she was going to grab it,when she finally touched the lays one hand touched her hand,but he didn't want to touch mikan's hand he just wanted the lays, then she said:

"Natsume-kun.how did you get here so fast?."while she was blushing (pink)

Natsume was also blushing

"hey polka,well I'm faster than your limo. You want the Lays ?" he gave it to her

"yeah I want it , so... what are you buying?" she asked

"Hm.. just some noodles" he said

"Oh okay" she looked at her watch and it was already 5 o'clock

"oh crap I'm dead, well see you Natsu-kun!!" the she kissed his cheeks

Natsume was the only one who was blushing

Natsume's POV

_"Damn it, Why does she have to kiss my cheeks , crap she's so cute i want her NOW...what the fuck am I saying.. urgh snap out of it Natsume!!..."_

_"But she is cute and HOT Nat-su-me-" someone in his mind told him_

_"who the hell are you?"_

_"well, I'm your conscience, dumb ass" _

_" get out of my mind you stupid conscience, yeah she is hot and cu-...ARRRRRRRGHH get out of my freaking mind already" natsume said_

_" oh well then bye,if you ever need someone to talk to just say.. "i like mikan" ha-ha--ha"_

"stupid conscience fuck"

end of POV

**Back to Mikan**

**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK**

"Anna-chan I'm home please open the door, I have your lays!!"

Anna then rushed to the door .

Anna grabbed her Lays then welcomed Mikan in

Mikan took of her shoes then went directly to her Playstation 3 and played games until

**KRING-KRING-KRING (some weird ring tone)**

"Hello, who is this?" Mikan answered her phone

"Oh, this is Mr. Narumi,I just wanted to tell you that the contest will start tomorrow and you will need a gown , you'll were it tomorrow after class"

"Hai!" she said excited for the Contest

* * *

After that she ate dinner , then brushed her teeth and immediately went to bed, Anna was so shocked the she slept early today.

* * *

**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK**

"Mikan , I'm coming in"Anna said

She was shocked that Mikan was AWAKE and already in her uniform

"hey anna , I won't eat breakfast I don't feel like eating today and I brought one of my gowns for tonights contest" she smiled then walked out of the door leaving Anna in her room

"contest?hm..."

* * *

**At Mikans classroom**

Since it was too early, It was only Natsume in their classroom

"hey Natsu-kun" she greeted him

"hey Polka.. Im nervous about this search of yours," he said with a nervous like voice

"ha-ha-ha the Natsume? scared for a little contest, don't worry It's not like your gonna dance or sing and stuff" she said while already sitting next to him

"stop laughing I AM nervous,Polka"

Mikan's hand was holding Natsume's hand and said

"Don't worry Natsume everything will be all right" she then smiles at him

Natsume blushes a thousand shades of red but it was covered by his long bangs (a/n: darn it, mikan couldn't see the blush)

Mikan stopped holding his hand...

after a while Mikan felt sleepy but she didn't want to sleep because Natsume was their and she might fall on the floor,

Natsume saw her sleepy eyes, He immediately grabbed her head then let her sleep in his arm

"natsu-me.. arigato..." then she slept quietly like an angel

Natsume was then admiring her beautiful face and BODY for 1 and a half hour already(whoa they are really damn early)

Natsume was now sleepy and slept to(over her head which was lying in his arm)

After 30 minutes everyone saw what was happening, all of them or all of their mouth's were shaped like an O. everyone was talking about them

:

"whoa, they met for only 1 day..and kya!! they are so SWEEEET!!" a girl said

"P.Mikan and hyuuga are really...On?" sumire said

Then Natsume woke up seeing everyone staring at them

he then said:

"What?" in a very cold voice

"you!and P.Mikan!" some girl shouted

"Oh this... why you got a problem?" Natsume shot back with a really colder voice

then everyone took their seat

Mikan slowly woke up and uncontiously said :

ken...ken..ken.. don't quit ... in a very low voice that only Natsume could hear

_"who the hell is Ken?, his...b-o-y--f-r--i--en--d?"_

"OI BAKA wake up, sensei is here" Natsume waking her up

"Oh, gomen" then she fixes her uniform then sits straightly (O.O gomen so many mistakes)

--

--

"Everyone we have 1 new student, and another one that got transfered to this section"

" And their names are Miyu Kinomoto and Gabrielle Marie Angeles, girls please introduce your selves"

"Hey everyone My name is Gabrielle Marie Angeles but you can call me "Gayle".. she said smiling sweetly

(a/n: Gayle is the soon-to-be owner of the angeles corp. known all around the world, she is from the Philippines )

" ano... My name is Miyu.. Kinomoto.. nice to meet you.. i was from class c.."

(a/n: uhuh uhuh the girl who has feelings for Natsume :D)

" Okay girls thank you, and you can sit wherever you want to" Narumi said

"I have another announcement, the Search will start.. NOW so please change your clothes now, so the contest can start immediately "

"EH?,Now" some girls were saying

"great!" some were saying

The girls then rushed to the Comfort room and the boys too

There were some problems with mikan, then Natsume said:

"What's the problem polka, aren't you gonna run very excited to wear your gown and everything like normal girls do?"

"eto..."

" .. hmm? .. " natsume said

".. ehto.. I never changed in a cubicle before"

"aw... you cant change in a cubicle miss PRINCESS" he said, a little bit teasing her

"Of course i ca-n..you..you.. p--e-rv" she said

"Oh reealllly" lets see if you really can."go on now my little princess" he said

Mikan then rushed to go to the bathroom, while Natsume walked

**After They wore their make up and gowns**

"oh.. sugoi ne ! she's so beautiful"

"oh no she is not shes more than beautiful she's like a goddess, damn it i want her NOW"

some boys were talking while all the boys were drooling by her beauty(i mean MIKAN)except natsume (busy again reading his manga)

Her gown hugged her curves, her make-up was nice, her hair had curls on the tips,her gown matched her.She then sat next to Natsume and said:

"Natsume, do i-- she was cut off

"Hm... good enough polka.." he said (liar)

_"Why do you have to look so good Mikan?, you're so beautiful,sexy,ho- damn it I'm admiring her again" Natsume thought_

"Arigato!!" she then hugs him so tight that Natsume didn't want to let go but he had to and gave a lame excuse

"I can't breathe Polka stop hugging me, your breasts ahhh!! I CAN'T BREATHE BAKA !!" he then blushes

She blushes a MILLION shades of red "go-gomenasai" then she blushed very embarrassed

"But Polka you know what.." Natsume said undone

"what?"

" your flat chested ..i can still breathe" he said in disappointment

"NANI!?" she then hit his head

"keep it down Polka! look! everyone's staring at us!" Natsume said while rubbing his head

"hmp" was all she said

* * *

Narumi then called them to go outside for the contest to start

** CONTEST.**

Mikan sat at the center of the stage then she was called to give her speech to the 500 men who were willing to be her butler.

"Mina-san, good luck and do your best to win this contest. Good luck in all the trials that will be given to everyone of you,that is all :D" she then smiles at everyone

Every contestant was amazed by her beauty.

"Arigato, P. Mikan" Narumi thanked the princess

"Hai, know we will start our first elimination round, the one that can lift 100 kilograms(i wont specify what object cuz' i dont know what object hehehee)!" Narumi announced to them

"NANI?!" everyone shouted except for some persons who think they can

* * *

**THE WEIGHTLIFTING**

It was Ruka Nogi's turn,looking at his physical structure he had muscles,6-packs

The crowd became silent then...

"WHOA!!""WOOOHOOO!!" the crowd cheered for him as he lifted the 100-kilogram something

after many many many many people have tried and failed it was Natsume Hyuuga's turn

Natsume Hyuuga, just the same as Ruka Nogi who had a great physical structure,also lifted the 100-kilogram thingy

All the girls shouted and cheered for him.. and also boys(LOL)..

And again after many many many many men had tried only 10 was know left then Narumi said:

"WHOA 490 down in the first elimination round amazing!"

It took them the whole day for just one elimination round (wow that was frustrating for mikan)

"mikan!mikan!mikan!, wake up"Gayle trying to wake her up

"eh..?..eh??ken...is that you?ken??" mikan then said unconsciously

"who is she talking about?

"eto... ari-gat-o for waking me up Gayle- chan" Mikan said while rubbing her eyes

"Faster Mi-chan! or else we'll be late for the party" Gayle told her

"Party??"

"yeah, Mi-chan didn't that gay Narumi told you?"

"no... but YAY!" she said cheerfully

* * *

**They then went directly to the venue of the party**

"Nice party huh" Mikan told Gaylewhich was not on her side already

"silly Gayle" she said to her self

Something caught her eye, it was the last 10 remaining in the contest , they were now so popular known as the heartthrob-10(H-10)

"excuse me" Mikan said while walking

"Hey guys, congratulations that you made it" Mikan greeted the boys

The H-10 was stung by her goddess like looks even Natsume Hyuuga

Ruka was then giving her signs to sit beside him,then she walked to sit beside him in the couch,then Ruka said

" you look beautiful, My princess" he then kissed her in the cheeks

_"oh god i So want her i can't resist but kiss her luscious cheeks"_

"ah.. Arigato nogi-san" she said blushing

Natsume saw this and his blood was boiling his face was red because of anger

_"damn that Ruka kissing MY POlka-MIkan"natsume thought_

Mikan then again felt sleepy then she unconsciously rested at Ruka Nogi's shoulder!

Every boy their was envy of Ruka even Natsume... Yes... Even Natsume

Natsume couldn't take the jealousy any more he carried Mikan bridal style then took her to their classroom then she woke up

"Natsume-kun? why are we-- she was cut off by natsume

"Stop making me all jealous and stuff will you?"

"but Natsume kun... jealous why.." she said while blushing

"DUh! I like you Mikan I'm starting to have feelings for you.. can't you get it?"

"Natsu-- she was cut off by natsume again

Then... natsume grabbed her face and...

* * *

Ah...CLIFFHANGER..I'm getting tired...

well..!hee hee !!please everyone this is damn hard work. many people are reading this story but dont review please ... review mina san!! please am begging you :(

uhm guys do you want a make out scene??just asking.. if you would want to well.. I'm not gonna explain how the make out was.. because i don't know how to ahahahahahah .. i have one more thing to ask you do you want miyu to be mikan's rival or her friend gayle oh and by the way the became friends because they are seat mates :D

well thanks again to those kind hearted persons who review!!

and special thanks to Vydon!

* * *


	4. 2nd elimination roundpart1

Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 2 of _Search for the Next Sakura Family Butler_

_**0-0**_

**2nd Elimination round part 1  
**

**_0-0_**

"Natsume-kun? why are we-- she was cut off by natsume

"Stop making me all jealous and stuff will you?"

"but Natsume kun... jealous why.." she said while blushing

"DUh! I like you Mikan I'm starting to have feelings for you.. can't you get it?"

"Natsu-- she was cut off by natsume again

Then... natsume grabbed her face and kissed Mikan(a/n: ahh finally!!:D nyahahaha)

_"natsume" was the only name in her mind_

It was obvious that Natsume liked it so much same with Mikan their kissed almost last for 4 minutes already Natsume pushed her away gently

**Natsume's POV**

_I couldnt stop myself she was too irressistable,she looked so good tonight,when i kissed her i tasted those sweet luscious strawberry flavored lips... hmpf it was her fault making me kiss her and carrying her bridal style damn it she was making me jealous for crying out loud, I wonder what she'll say?_

End Of POV

"Natsume..."

"C'mon ichigo-kara I know you wanted it,it was obvious" natsume told her

"Yeah so?, I know you wanted it too" she said blushing a thousand shades of red

" So does this mean... that.." he said also blushing covered by his oh so long bangs

"OI, I'm not easy to get you pervert"

They were talking lovey dovey and stuff and they didn't know that Miyu was already staring at them

**Miyu's POV**

_"How come they go so fast?,this girl has some guts huh,prepare princess Mikan Sakura you'll feel my wrath later on,stealing my Natsume-kun"_

_End of POV_

Miyu then ran outside the room crying,saying curses on Mikan

"Lets see strawberries , after one week you'll definetly fall for me" natsume said

_"I'll get you for sure for making me fall for you first Mikan Sakura, I'll be sure that I'll win this Search of yours and I'll finally pay my burden's"_

"Dont be too full of your self Natsume" she said while giving him a sweet smile

" You'll definetly fall for me, strawberries, I'm the hottest man ever alive that you've seen"

"Oh yeah, I bet Ruka's even hotter than you"

"Over My dead body!" natsume said

"OI! are you guys going back to the party?" gayle asked them

"Did you see anything or hear anything?" mikan asked

"Saw and heard what?" gayle asked

"Oh nothing,nothing nothing that was nothing" Mikan replied lieng to her friend

"Were not going back,she's going home" Natsume said to Gayle

"natsu- mikan was cut of when natsume stopped her from talking,covering her mouth

"Okay , Whatever you say Hyuuga-kun" she said and dashed off

" Why did you say that?" she said staring at him

"I'll walk you home, and don't sit beside him ,don't talk to him,hang out or whatever that makes me jealous" he was more like ordering her not asking her

"Hey don't treat me like I'm yours" Mikan said with an angry chibi form

" Whatever" he said while he grabbed her arm and started walking with Mikan It was more like dragging her

**While they were walking**

"Mikan, where exactly is your house" Natsume asked her

"Hmm.. somewhere there" she was pointing to a really big mansion far far away

" Hmp, why didn't you stop me from walking you home, your mansion is a couple of blocks away idiot" he said

"ehto.. gomen i forgot" she said giving him a genuine smile

_"i just wanna be with you for, just this moment" she thought_

" so I guess your falling for me that easily huh?" he said to the hazel-eyed brunette girl

" In your dreams"

**After 2 hours (it was already 7pm)**

"Arigato, Natsu-kun for walking me home" she was about to kiss him in the cheeks but Natsume Kissed her genuine strawberry flavored lips(a/n:2 times!!)

**After 5 minutes of their kiss**

They could hardly breath, but no one wanted to stop the kiss, its as if they are in a contest until Mikan broke the kiss when she saw Anna saw their kiss

**Anna's POV**

_"It was a tiring day for me, but now I became more tired that Mikan-sama's not home yet, I better check the door maybe she walked again, But when I opened the door i saw a raven haired boy kissing mikan , i was shocked but also happy for Mikan , that she finally is moving on" the happiness in her face was obvious she was pink all over._

**END OF POV**

"Natsume,why did you kiss me again?" mikan asked

"Yeah, I told you that you'd be mine, right?" he said to her with a SMILE!

"Okay goodnight Natsume-kun, see you at the 2nd elimination round,And.. you look more handsome when you smile so.. keep it up" she said then ran to Anna

Natsume then blushed and walk towards his house which was blocks away, but he didn't care atleast he was with Mikan

**Alice Academy**

"Good morning my beautiful students!" Narumi greeted them

_"gay" everyone thought_

"Minna!the event will start NOW get ready!!"

**Stage(2nd elimination round)**

"Hello everyone!I know you want to start the event!so the first event is:

To test the closeness of the princess with the contestants!

"NANI!?" the crowd chorused

"Calm down... they will be in a jungle together with surveillance cameras" he said with a smile

Mikan mouth shaped like an O

_"ME IN A JUNGLE? WITH TEN BOYS!?" Mikan thought_

Mikan stood up and said "for how long sensei?!"

"13 days"

Mikan was shocked

"Oh and the excitement doesn't stop there yet,Mikan will chose the last 5!(the closest to her)

"KYA!!Mikan is so lucky!!" some girls were shouting

_"I'm so unlucky" Mikan thought_

"Mikan.. Mikan..Mikan!!" Yuu shaking her

"Na-nani?,are we going now?" Mikan asked

"Yeah Mikan" yuu said

"aren't we going to pack our things?"she asked again

"I don't know but sensei said that our things are ready, so now it's time to go"

"O-okay"she said

**At the bus**

Mikan sat at the very end while the boys were trying to get close to her but she wouldn't allow them Natsume was the only person who didn't want to sit beside Mikan..

When Ruka sat at the left side Mikan, Mikan was blushing MADLY,Natsume felt jealous and sat at the right side of Mikan

Mikan felt sleepy so the two boys grabbed her and said "shes mine!"

"No ,shes mine" ruka said

"mine" Natsume said

"mine" ruka said

Mikan woke up and said "guys.. you're waking me up"

she stood up and slept at Yuu's sholder,Yuu blushed madly while the princess slept

"HN, all your fault Hyuuga"

"your fault"

"It wasn't my fault, I was the one who grabbed her first"

"no it was me" Natsume said

They kept on going like that for the whole trip one thing they didn't know that Yuu and Mikan were having a good time(a/n: :D)

**Bus: Yuu and Mikan's seat**

Mikan and Yuu were telling jokes, they were laughing,they were now really close friends

**At the Jungle**

"EHH!?" the H-10 chorused

"WHY IS THERE A MANSION IN THIS JUNGLE!?" Koko said in deep shock

"It's familiar..." Mikan said

"Of course it's familiar baka, It has a sign "Mikan Sakura "jungle mansion"" Natsume said

"Oh.. I totally forgot about this one,hee hee,gomen" she said while laughing

So Mikan assigned their rooms and said :

"Okay everyone , change into your swimming wear, were gonna go swimming" she said with a smile and winked her right eye and went to her room

After that she went out of the room with the boys waiting for her sitting on the couch

Mikan wore a pink bikini and tied her long brunette hair into a pony tail

"You guys ready to go swimming in the pool?" she said while going down the stairs playing with her psp

Everyone was looking at her with their eyes forming into hearts

"OI you following or what?" she asked already irritated beside the door

"YEAH!!" yuu,koko,ken, the flying guy,tsubasa,and and some three guys were saying(a/n:I'm sorry hee hee)

Ruka and Natsume just followed her

**Pool**

"Yuu can you apply sunblock on my back?" she asked her close friend yuu

Everyone was jealous but Natsume just kept on reading his manga

"Mi-chan your skin is so soft"

"A-Arigato yuu-kun..(a/n: I hate myself TT for making mikan have a crush on yuu oops hee hee) she said blushing

"hee hee" was all he said he was blushing

When yuu was done applying on her back it was time for the front!!

"Mikan .. ehto.. I'll apply on your legs and tummy?" yuu asked and the H-9 heard this and felt pretty jealous

"Sure!" Mikan said not seeing what was happening to the 9 boys

Yuu then applied her long legs, her curved waist(tummy)

After Yuu was done he washed his hands and thought "SCORE!" he was so happy that Mikan was his friend but Yuu has a crush on Mikan too.

Back to the pool

Mikan was swimming in the pool Natsume approached her and said

"Why do you keep on making me jealous?Polka?" he said but not in a serious way

"Jealous?" she said wondering

"Baka" then he grabbed mikan's waist then he started swimming with her

Mikan was blushing and Natsume was smiling at her seeing that she was having fun and blushing (a/n: why do i keep on making Natsume smile?)

Then they were hungry and went to the kitchen (mikan and h-10)

after they ate Mikan said to Natsume:

"Arigato Natsume I had fun" then she kissed Natsume in the cheeks

_"score" Natsume thought_

_"damn yuu and Natsume scored already how bout' me?damn it i gotta do something tomorrow"Ruka thought_

* * *

THIS CHAP IS RUSHED SO i OBVIOUSLY HAVE MANY MISTAKES IN THIS CHAP

so how was it?review please :Dahaha i keep on making natsume smile.. oh and thanks to the people who reviewed my story and for the people who reviewed my other story "My Idiotic model" i'll try to make chapter 2 on that story but not now maybe tomorrow :D so see ya later peeps review!!

-peace out , AirOfReE


	5. day 1 Gay army

A I R O F R E E: It's awkward that im writing .. again after couple of months, haha. 'why is she updating?' WHY? because I'm planning to start a new story and just wanted to finish this fic and **my idiotic model.** 'why did she stop updating?' WHY? to tell you the truth i was **BORED **with my stories and here are some other reasons

1. Yes i was **BORED**

2. I wanted to write another story but ended up writing nothing .. NADA. My brain stopped functioning

3. I'm currently hooked to FACEBOOK. And you know what made me more addicted to facebook? this game... **'VAMPIRE WARS' **plus i have my classmate competing with me UGH who is almost 24/7 with his computer?! like whoa? (_if you have a facebook and loves vampire wars... please add me . ha-ha! just pm me if you want to join clans!)_

4. I forgot about this fanfic... (lol sorry)

anyways...

I'm sorry that it took me this long to update. :) I'm graduating this march and I'm not even excited.

Disclaimer: bla bla bla. I would never own Gakuen Alice. But this **plot** belongs to **ME** *grin*

**WARNING: OCC AND OC. **and i got meaner.. maybe I'll let the H-10 suffer? LOL!

oh and corrections before i start with the chapter:

**Mikan - 16  
**

**Natsume - 17  
**

**Anna(the maid) – 20**

**Hotaru – 16**

**Ruka - 17**

**Miyu - 16**

**TSUBASA! - 18**

**Ken - 16**

* * *

Search for the Next Sakura Family Butler

-

_Airofree_

-

It only took me 3 days to determine my top 5 - chapter 5.

-

previously:

"Arigato Natsume I had fun" then she kissed Natsume in the cheeks

"score" Natsume thought

"damn yuu and Natsume scored already how bout' me?damn it i gotta do something tomorrow"Ruka thought

Mikan Sakura POV

I went back to my room after I was finished swimming. I grabbed a towel and had a shower. I changed into a long sleeved white shirt that was pulled up and a black checkered knee length shorts. I wore my diamond heart shaped necklace and put on my my slippers which was made for me and you don't wanna know the price. I turned on my plasma tv and didn't care what channel i was on and turned on my Laptop and checked my mail

"Jenny Rose Vin has sent you an email!"

'who the hell?'

'what the hell did she send me?'

...

...

'crush bits?' wtf? this is so stupid

I was bored and decided to look for the guys but when i looked outside they weren't there so i decided to go to the library and think about the 5 guys that im going to pick

So I sat down on the closest chair i could find I started thinking about the 5 guys… I was positive about Yuu, he's charming, so nice, adorable. I wasn't so sure about Ruka he's kinda like a playboy sort of guy. Tsubasa was smoookin' hot but I need to know him more. Ken he's cute but I don't know anything about him except his name , age etc etc I don't know his personality or whatever!just like Tsubasa, Natsume.. yeah he's hot and all but he's arrogant.. cute and sexy and positive about him .. he could take care of me (smile). So I have already 2 guys on my list… 3 more :)

I sensed someone was approaching the library and saw that it was tsubasa, oh yes he was hot with his white shirt and knee length shorts he was tall too.

"Yo" I greeted him

"Hey" i love his husky voice

There was an awkward silence and I started to put on a conversation.. I was really curious about him

"Hey I'm just wondering how old are you?" He looked like he was 3 years older than me

"I'm 18 years old" he replied … he seemed shy

"Oh.. so you're 2 years older than me.. you're like.. my brother" My cute handsome brother.. I felt blood rising to my cheeks and tried to stop but I failed.

"Yeah.." he didn't talk much but I liked it

"You don't talk much.. do you?"

"I'm really shy you're just so.."

"So?" come on! What was he trying to say?

"So adorably cute and perfect … almost" He just said I'm cute and almost perfect… the world is upside down.. I really think I'm average and all because that what other girls say. I felt blood rising up to my cheeks. I felt all tingly and stuff I needed to say something nice to him.. now I found my third guy

"_Soareyoubutyourandalsoyourveryhandsomeindeed_" I was obviously blushing by now. I said it so fast but he still heard and understood what I said

"Um.. thanks" He said already blushing..

He was nice

I ask him a random question "What do you think of the other guys in this contest?"

"I think some are really nice and some just want to.." want to what?

"Want to?"

"Play with you" hit! He was correct I could see that in Ruka and Mochu.

"And are you one of them?"

"I don't think so… I just want to make my parents proud of me that I could do something productive than stay in my room.. sometimes they even think I'm autistic and too stupid to function even though I gave them all A's"

Whoa this guy is the bomb.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, Parents can be really harsh" talk about parents they haven't called me.

"I know"

I giggled and he smiled

We were just talking and the maid was there calling us that dinner was ready I wonder why Julie the maid who always called me for dinner wasn't there

I walked with Tsubasa to the dining table and Natsume was giving death glares to Tsubasa. haha

i got my 3 guys already..

So who was number 4?

"Wheres Mochu?" I asked

"I think he's in his room Mikan-sama" Roberta said ( maid )

I checked his room and didn't even bother knocking. I opened the door quietly and saw **Mochu **_making out_ with JULIE!

I was shocked ... obviously Mochu was out of the list now. First reason: How could he be my butler when he keeps on _"banging_" my maids and in school my friends? Second Reason: Talk about playboy guy

He approached me and put on his shirt Julie was obviously ashamed by her ridiculousness. Making out with one of the most wanted Bachelors'

"Look Mikan I can explain, you know Julie she tried to-" before he could finish. I finished he's sentence

"She tried to seduce you? or is it YOU tried to seduce her? with your 6-pack and scent that makes you smell gay. Look Mr. Playboy you're out"

He didn't move

"Julie come with me" i said to her

I talked some sense into her

"JULIE WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"I'm sorry Mikan- sama i have been a very big disappointment...." She cried in front of me.. uggh.

"Nah it's okay i hate him anyways, forgiven"

she tries to hug me but i point a finger at her and said

"You touched him. Please take a bath and change your clothes. You smell gay"

"Ha-Hai Mikan-sama" she said blushing

I smirked

I went downstairs and announced

"There are only 9 of you left. Mochu's out."

All of them were shocked except for Natsume and Tsubasa. I smiled at Tsubasa and he smiled at me (a/n: I'm still going to make this a NxM don't worry)

After we all ate dinner I went outside and thought deeply

Surveillance camera's hahaha poor Mochu. BUWAHAHA

Hmm.. maybe i should go to the beach.

At the beach i saw a boat coming... a really big boat and as it went closer I can hear the gay Narumi's voice. When the boat was finally here Narumi (gay) went down and talked to me

"Mikan - chan~!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Where here to get Mochu! and get him back to the Academy.. obviously hes out" he said and now he was laughing

"Yeah yeah go get him. He's useless anyway"

I walked.. and walked... and walked until i can't see the gay-ish pink big boat I found a great spot and wished that my Ipod was not here

someone was approaching me

and when i realized who it was my face became brighter.. it was Hyuuga

"Hey polka-dots"

"Perv..! what are you doing here? STALKING me?" i smirked after that

"Maybe.."

I blushed "really?"

"No dumb dumb"

Ugh!

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I needed to think i ended up seeing gay Narumi with his gay pink boat and gay army"

"_haha gay army... that's new_" i thought

"And you were here"

---silence---

he broke the silence and said

"Do you like .. that.. Tsubasa?"

"Aside from the fact that he's handsome he's also nice but he's older than me but it seems like he just wants to be my butler... anyways you _jealous_?" i said in a sarcastic tone

He stood up and i grabbed his arm

then..

he..

spoke ( a/n: bleh :P )

"Dunno"

he walked out.. what the hell was his problem?

I walked and stayed at the pool. I was about to enter the house again but someone pushed me in the pool when i look who it was ...

it ..

was..

!

* * *

A/n : rushed rushed rushed rushed im so sorry its badly written .! my HANDS they didn't stop typing etc. etc. so hope you liked this boring chapter

i love giving you cliffhangers makes me wanna laugh like an evil stupid writer. sorry its short. 1950 words only :(.

please review. **well if i dont have the number of reviews that i want... then im gonna stop as in _stop_ then continue with my other story. please _REVIEW_? :)**

playing :kiss me through the phone - soulja boy.

oh and if i do get that number of reviews i cant update this until 4- 6 days BECAUSE i have my exams on tuesday,wednesday,thursday and friday. FRIDAY after class I'm going to visit my sick friend at THE HOSPITAL and in the night im going with my mother and brother to sophomore's night family whatever and on saturday i got this exposure in my club so.. i will be pretty busy :) maybe i could update on sunday

**REVIEW! ;)**

**A I R O F R E E  
**


End file.
